Never Alone
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: When Eve gets traded to RAW and has to leave her boyfriend Zack Ryder, who's on SmackDown, she feels lost and alone. But what she doesn't know is that she's never alone. Zack Ryder/Eve Torres song-fic written for XxRamyfanxX. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. This is a Zack Ryder/Eve Torres song-fic written for my writing buddy, XxRamyfanxX. Thank you for being patient, Mel. I know how hard that is for you when something's Zack-related. :D I hope you like it. The song used is "Never Alone" by Lady Antebellum. They own the song, not me. Reviews are very welcome. Enjoy.**

**Never Alone**

**May the angels protect you.**

**Trouble neglect you.**

**And heaven accept you when it's time to go home.**

**May you always have plenty.**

**Your glass never empty.**

**Know in your belly.**

**You're never alone.**

"Eve, honey, it's okay," Zack Ryder told his distraught girlfriend. Eve was sitting on the couch in his locker room, her knees pulled to her chest and tears pouring down her face.

"No it's not, Z-Zack," she hiccuped, pushing her long caramel-colored locks out of her face and shaking her head. "I just got drafted to RAW. I just got drafted away from you for at least a year. And who knows if I'll get drafted back next year."

Zack sat down on the couch and drew his trembling girlfriend into his arms. He stroked her hair comfortingly while she rested her head against his chest and sniffled. "Baby, it's gonna be all right. It's only RAW. It's not that far away from SmackDown."

Eve raised her head and looked at him, her brown eyes wet and red. "Zack, they have two entirely different travel schedules," she whimpered. "We'll never see each other. What if you find someone else while I'm gone?"

Zack's blue eyes softened, and he gave her a fierce hug. "Eve, there is no one else for me but you."

**May your tears come from laughing.**

**You find friends worth having.**

**With every year passing.**

**They mean more than gold.**

**May you win but stay humble.**

**Smile more than grumble.**

**And know when you stumble.**

**You're never alone.**

"I know you mean that now, but will you still mean that when I'm gone for a year and you're all alone?" Eve said, burying her face in her hands. "Oh God, what am I going to do?"

"Eve, I will always love you. You don't ever have to worry about that changing," Zack assured her, pulling her hands away from her face and lifting her chin. "When life throws obstacles in your path, what do you do? You push past them. This is just an obstacle. We'll push past it the way we always do. Together."

Eve studied his open and honest face, and she slowly relaxed, the tension melting out of her shoulders. "You really think so?" she whispered.

Zack smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know so. You're never alone, Eve. You'll always have me."

**Never alone.**

**Never alone.**

**I'll be in every beat of your heart.**

**When you face the unknown.**

**Wherever you fly.**

**This isn't goodbye.**

**My love will follow you, stay with you.**

**Baby you're never alone.**

Eve wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled shakily back at Zack, her love for him shining in her brown eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Zack held her to him and rested his head on her shoulder. "No, thank you," he murmured into her neck. "Thank you for letting me love you."

**Well, I have to be honest.**

**As much as I want it.**

**I'm not gonna promise the cold winds won't blow.**

**So when hard times have found you.**

**And your fear surrounds you.**

**Wrap my love around you.**

**You're never alone.**

The next day, Eve had to board the bus with the RAW roster. She stood outside the hotel, her hand entwined with Zack's, and tried her hardest not to cry.

"I'll call you every day, I promise," Zack told her, taking her face in his hands and staring deep into her eyes. "You're gonna do great, baby, I know you are."

Eve nodded, and she lifted her hands and traced the lines of his face, memorizing his features. Then she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled his head down to hers for a kiss.

The bus's horn blared, and Eve and Zack broke away. Eve clung to him for a few more seconds, not wanting to leave. Then she untangled herself from him and boarded the bus. She hurried to where AJ Lee sat, and AJ, understanding what Eve was going through, quickly made room for her to sit by the window. Eve placed her palm flat against the tempered glass and gazed longingly out at Zack, who smiled sadly at her and waved. Eve waved back, and then the bus pulled away from the curb and headed down the road.

Zack watched it go, sadness filling his body. But he knew that his heart would be okay.

Because his heart was with Eve.

**Never alone.**

**Never alone.**

**I'll be in every beat of your heart.**

**When you face the unknown.**

**Wherever you fly.**

**This isn't goodbye.**

**My love will follow you, stay with you.**

**Baby you're never alone.**

**END**


End file.
